everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Ivy Efiáltis
Ivy Delta Efiáltis is a 2017-introduced and all-around character and the daughter of Phobetor, the God of Nightmares from Greek Mythology. In the destiny conflict, Ivy is on the Royal side as she is find with her destiny, but despite that, she does stick up for the rebels. Character Personality While her powers revolve around nightmares, Ivy is actually is a kind, friendly and warm-hearted girl. While she is nice and kind, she isn't one to be messed around with. She will easily defend herself and her friends and family. Of course, there are times when someone can annoy her to bits (Zane did at one point, but that's a story for another day). Though she is a Royal, Ivy is a huge supporter for the Rebels, knowing they want to follow their path and make their own destiny and not follow their parent's role. She's a royal, but yet she has her own dream to be an author. Ivy is very protective over her friends, as seen when she defends her cousin Erin from Heather von Olympus. She cares very much for her friends and wants them to follow their own path. There have been times when she has threatened someone due to them annoying her. But the exact threat is unknown. Like any other girl, Ivy does hold secrets and is afraid on revealing them. Her one secret she doesn't know about revealing and thus keeps to herself still. Appearance Ivy is a petite young girl with very pale (beating Zane von Olympus in paleness), not quite snow-white skin. She has long, almost waist-length gradient silver hair and blue-grey eyes. She wears the colors of steel blue and silver. Ivy likes having her hair in the traditional hairstyles of Greek, also with hairclips that remind her of home. Interests and hobbies Reading Ivy really enjoys reading a good book, her favorite being action and adventures series. She can be cooped up in her room for hours just reading the Erica Marcos series, her favorite. Most of the time, Erin has to drag her out just to get her out. Writing A secret hobby of Ivy's is writing her own stories. She hopes one day, after being Goddess she can be an author. Dragon Games Ivy's always been a fan of the Dragon Games, thanks to Jasper. She got more into it after Ever After brought the games back in Dragon Games. Ivy decided to form a club based on it and hopefully get some other Mythos Kids to join in. Ivy enjoys the ride of being one with a dragon and flying in the wind, and of course playing games with the dragons. Myths Main article: Phobetor How does Ivy Fit Into It As the only child and daughter of Phobetor, Ivy is next to take her father's place as the next God(dess) of Nightmares. Abilities Ivy is powerful demi-goddess due to the fact she inherited both ''her father's nightmare powers and her grandfather's darkness powers. However, Ivy does not openly reveal this to people. She shows one power or the other but not at the same time. Powers * '''Nightmare manipulation:' As the daughter of Phobetor, Ivy is able to enter and manipulate nightmares. She is able to do a few things, including making someone see their worst nightmare. ** Nightmare walking: Ivy is able to walk in people's nightmare ** Nightmare creation: As the daughter of Phobetor, Ivy is able to make nightmares become real. Of course, the ability takes a lot out of Ivy so she needs to be careful with it. ** Nightmare capturing: A rather unique ability, Ivy is able to capture nightmares from people. She hasn't actually tried this ability yet. * Umbrakinesis: Ivy did manage to inherit most of her grandfather's powers over darkness, which allows her to control and manipulate darkness and shadows. ** Shadow generation: Ivy is able to generate shadows at will. Which she does use to her bidding at times. ** Umbrakinetic constructs: Ivy is extremely skilled in using her darkness powers to creature constructs out of darkness. She is well known for using her powers to help carry her things or anyone else. ** Umbrakinetic combat: Ivy is able to fuse her darkness powers into combat. ** Dark energy manipulation: Ivy is able to manipulate and control dark energy. Though she doesn't use this power very much. ** Dark Telekinesis: Ivy is able to use darkness in a way like telekinesis. ** Shadow travel: Ivy is able to travel through the shadows. Sadly, this power of her is unstable and has trouble controlling it. There are times when she accidentally shadow travels herself to another location. Skillset * Creative writing: Ivy is quite skilled in creative writing. Her favorite things to write about are action adventure stories with a heroine/hero. * Dragon care and riding: Ivy has decent knowledge in both caring and riding dragons, having learned some skills from Jasper Rai. She's recently learn about Dragon Games from Raven Queen, and Holly and Poppy O'Hair. Thanks to having Nova, her knowledge its a lot more. She is part of the Mythos Team of the Dragon Games. Relatives * Phobetor (father) * Unknown mother * Erebus (grandfather) * Eris (aunt) * Erin Discord (cousin) * Thanatos (uncle) * Thana Reaper (cousin) * Nemesis (aunt) * Vendetta Judgement (cousin) Ivy has a decent relationship with most of her family, being much closer to her father and paternal grandfather. Because she inherited her grandfather's powers, she has a close bond with him, she is also close to her father, since he raised her. Her father and grandfather are very protective over Ivy and almost didn't want her to attend the Mythology Program due to their protectiveness. Thankfully, the three were able to come up with agreement: Ivy would have to call and write every week. Phobetor Ivy has a close bond with her father, Phobetor, since he mainly raised her after being abandoned by her birth mother. Phobetor is very protective over Ivy, and does worry about her, even if she might not need to be worried over. Ivy did train with her father once her nightmare abilities showed up. They have a lovely father-daughter bond and Phobetor loves spending time with her. Phobetor was the one to gift Ivy Ciaran. Erebus Ivy has a very close relationship with her grandfather. Her close bond is also due to her inheriting all his powers, so Erebus trained her. They have a loving grandfather-and-granddaughter relationship and Ivy goes to him with questions since she inherited most of his powers. Eris Ivy only knows about her aunt. She has never met Eris before. Thanatos Ivy doesn't know much about her uncle, due to Phobetor being very protective over her. She only knows due to the pictures her grandfather would show her of his children. Erin Discord Erin is Ivy's younger cousin, the daughter of Eris. Of course, Ivy didn't know this until she and Erin met at Ever After High and learned they were roommates. Despite learning that Erin was in fact her cousin, Ivy didn't care. She still counted Erin as both her best friend and roomie. Ivy is very protective of her cousin, seen in Mythos Masquerade Party, when Heather comes to their dorm to apologize to Erin. Ivy supports Erin in being a rebel and doesn't think its wrong, Erin wants to follow her own path and make her own destiny. If Ivy had to pick between the Royals and Rebels, she'd pick Erin and the Rebels, not just because Erin was her cousin. Ivy is very protective over Erin and will easily defend her from Heather or any other Royal that bullies her. She also enjoys teasing Erin about her crush on Zane von Olympus and later loves seeing her with Zane and finds them absolutely adorable. Ivy is a die hard fan of "Zerin" and will literally knock someone out if they think otherwise. Vendetta Judgement Ivy's relationship with her other cousin Vendetta, is unknown. Ivy doesn't even know Vendetta is her cousin. They have yet to interact, but all Ivy does know is that Nemesis, Vendetta's mother, is the sister to her father Phobetor. Thana Reaper Ivy's relationship with her cousin Thana, is unknown. Ivy doesn't even know she is cousins with Thana, since her father kinda kept her away form most of his family, minus his father. Friends Garrett Blackburn As a fellow Grecian, Ivy gets along well with Garrett. Unknown to him, Ivy finds him really cute but is afraid to admit it to him. Their friendship also got stronger after learning they had a mutual friend, Jasper Rai. Corona Time TBA Zane von Olympus Ivy and Zane had a rocky start when they first met due to the fact Ivy wasn't sure about him and didn't fully trust him to not be like his father. She was only looking after Erin. It took a while for her to believe him as she wanted the beset for her cousin. Eventually, Zane proved himself to Ivy. Fay Fairer Fay and Ivy have a really strange and weird friendship, since they are opposite Dragon Games Teams and that their elements totally clash. Despite those things, Ivy counts Fay as one of her best Fairy Tale friends. Plus, it kinda was thanks to Ivy that Fay even got her dragon, who she named Marée (French for "Tide"). Jasper Rai One of Ivy's best friends is Jasper Rai, daughter of the Japanese creature the Raiju. They originally met when Ivy and her grandfather went to Jasper's home, Dragon Valley, for vacation and took a tour of the ranch. Ivy managed to help Jasper with her shyness in just a small amount of time. Before they left, Jasper gave Ivy a dragon as a thank you for helping her with her shyness. Ivy later named the dragon Nova. Liv Mercybringer Ivy finds Liv very cool! With her ability to heal also interests Ivy. Ivy was also the one to bring Liv into the Dragon Games. Enemies Heather von Olympus Not entirely enemies, more like Ivy can't stand Heather at times when she goes crazy. She finds her selfish wanting only what her destiny and not caring about anyone else. There are times when Ivy wants to blast Heather with her darkness powers, but restrains herself, only for the sake of Zane. She isn't afraid to bad mouth Heather though but mostly does it to herself and not near Zane, knowing he does love his sister. However, after the mishap of Mythos Masquerade Party, Ivy's views on Heather changed dramatically. She now always wants to hit Heather with her nightmare powers (which she almost never ''uses), but once again, holds back. She usually rants to Nova and Ciaran about what she wants to do. Romantic Interests Before attending Ever After, Ivy did have many males pin after her but she didn't feel anything to them. Garrett Blackburn It wasn't until later in the school year did Ivy gain a crush on Garrett. She knew of him as he was on the Sports team with Damon Eurotas, and she went to the sporting events. It wasn't until she got paired with him for a project. Pet Ciaran Ivy has a pet baby panther named Ciaran who was enchanted to always stay young and small. She loves her cub dearly and loves to snuggle with him. Nova Ivy also has a female dragon named Nova that she got from Jasper Rai. Nova, despite her name, looks like one of the dragons that was cursed by the Evil Queen/Mira Shards. Despite her look, Nova is a sweetheart. Outfits Class Schedule * Ivy is founder and head of the Dragon Games Club. Quotes '''Ivy:' "So we're cousins..." Erin: "Looks like it." Ivy: "Cool. Got family here, neat." - Ivy and Erin's awkward introduction once learning they're cousins. Alternate Universes Real-Life: Mythosville High In a real life alternate reality, Ivy is the daughter of the late Sofia Lancaster, and Phobetor Elloitt, though Ivy does not know that. Ivy is the cousin of Erin Dhylan and was raised by her paternal uncle, Erin's father, since she was three, after the passing of her mother. Ivy only knew about her uncle thanks to a letter her mother left behind. In addition to attending school, Ivy works part-time at the Ryan Ranch, a family owned horse ranch that breeds, trains, and rehabilitates and later releases wild horses, owned by Raiden Ryan, his wife Skyla Brett-Ryan, and their two children, Jasper Ryan and Garrett Brett, who she is friends with. Just like in canon, Ivy is protective of Erin and sometimes worries about her with her secretly dating Olympus Co, heir, Zane von Olsen. But she can see how much Zane likes her so she puts her thoughts aside for Erin. But is always watching out for her cousin. Super Hero AU: Justice Academy In a super hero universe, Ivy is the granddaughter of renowned anti-hero, Shadowman (civilian name: Erebus Elliott) and is the daughter of the late anti-hero Nightmare (civilian name: Phobetor Elliott). After the passing of her father, Ivy was placed in the care of her grandfather. The passing of her father also awoke her powers over darkness, inheriting it from her grandfather. During her third year, Ivy learned from Erin that they are related, due to their father and mother, Phobetor and Eris. After graduating from the academy, Ivy takes on the name "Shadow Shifter" as her hero name and works alongside Zane, Erin, Garrett, and Jasper as a team. Trivia * Ivy is an English name meaning "Faithfulness". * Efiáltis is Greek for "Nightmare" which seemed more fitting than "de Erevos". * Ivy's birthday is August 31. * Ivy's hair actually reaches her waist, but she keeps it held up in a tradition Greek styled hairstyle. ** She hates wearing it down and lose. ** At night time, she keeps it in a lose French braid, which gives some curls the next morning. * Ivy loves hanging out with her best friend/cousin Erin when they don't have class. * All of Ivy's clothing has designs of shadow swirls on them. * Ivy claims to be the creator of Zane and Erin's ship name, Zerin . * Her favorite author is I.D.E, who's name is unknown. I.D.E is the author of Erica Marcos series. * Ivy is similar to Maddie in terms to sticking for her best friend even though she's happy with her destiny. * Ivy shares her Epics 101 class with Heather von Olympus (much to Ivy's annoyance). * Ivy originally had highlights in her hair, but after talking it with Jade-the-Tiger, it's been changed to having a gradient. * Ivy's normal/modern name is Ivy Elliott. External Links * Pinterest * ToyHou.se Gallery NoImage.png|No picture yet. Will be Ivy's sketch drawn by Jade-the-Tiger. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Greek Mythology Category:Royals Category:Goddess